Full Moon Fever
by alana chantelune
Summary: Traduction, Slash RemusSirius, PostAzkaban. Même avec la Potion TueLoup, Remus devient vraiment difficile quand la pleine lune arrive. Il est dur de renouer une relation après tant de temps... non?


_**Full Moon Fever**_

**Auteur**: Birman, qui m'a gentimment donné son autorisation. Merci à elle ! son mail : birman jahannam.it

**Défi de la Remus/SirFQF:** Remus devient vraiment difficile quand la pleine lune arrive. Il est difficile de renouer une relation après tant de temps... non?

**Beta** : la merveilleuse Titou Moony ! Mille merci ! Elle est plus rapide qu'un Eclair de Feu, en plus !

aAaAa

Sirius roula dans son lit, prit une profonde inspiration, et ouvrit vaguement les yeux.  
Deux iris d'ambre brûlants le fixaient.

"Moony…" chuchota t-il, levant la main pour caresser du bout des doigts la joue rugueuse de son amant.

Le loup-garou se pelotonna plus près de lui, son regard ne quittant jamais le sien, une lueur féroce à l'intérieur.

"Moon…?" recommença Sirius, mais il fut coupé par la bouche de son amant le réduisant au silence par un baiser brutal et affamé.

Lentement et sans un mot, Remus grimpa sur lui, le plaquant sur le matelas.

Sirius gémit doucement, et arqua son corps pour rencontrer celui du loup-garou. Il sentit les mains de Remus partout sur son torse nu, taquinant ses tétons, cartographiant sa peau, et son érection pressée contre la sienne.

Lupin rompit le baiser, et mordit le cou de Sirius, ses mains tremblantes descendant entre leurs corps pour retirer la mince étoffe du bas de pyjama de l'Animagus.

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs grogna et entrelaça ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.  
Il n'était pas inhabituel qu'il fasse l'amour au matin, ils aimaient ça, mais aujourd'hui il y avait une faim dans les actes de Remus qui ne passaient pas inaperçue.

Le loup-garou lécha et mordit chaque pouce de peau qu'il put atteindre de l'aine de son amant, et les gémissements constants de Sirius ne le rendaient que plus affamé.

Leur accouplement ce matin-là fut rapide, mais les laissa tous deux satisfaits.

Sirius se rallongea sur le dos, tandis que Remus se blottissait plus près de lui, la tête reposant sur ses épaules et un bras possessif enroulé autour de sa taille.

L'Animagus commença à caresser le dos et le cou de Remus par des caresses légères, lentes, et apaisantes, débutant du bas de son dos pour atteindre sa nuque, où il jouerait brièvement avec une mèche argentée avant de commencer son voyage de retour le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Remus s'assoupit bientôt, et Sirius saisit sa chance de repenser aux évènements.

aAaAa

Il avait passé le dernier mois dans le cottage Remus, caché, tout comme Dumbledore le lui avait demandé.

Le cottage se situait quelque part dans le Kent, assez loin de tout village pour que personne ne vienne fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires.

Les deux sorciers utilisèrent tout le temps dont ils avaient besoin pour reconstruire lentement leur relation.

Ils passèrent les premiers jours de l'arrivée de Sirius à parler d'anciennes choses et de vieilles rancunes apaisées.

A la fin de la première semaine, ils étaient redevenus les meilleurs amis de leur jeunesse.

Mais Sirius n'étais toujours pas satisfait, quelque chose manquait toujours.

Lui et Remus étaient amants, longtemps auparavant.

Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble à Poudlard, en septième année, quand Remus lui avait finalement pardonné son horrible farce sur Snivellus, et avaient partagé un appartement à Londres après leurs ASPICS, avant que leurs vies ne s'écroulent, à cause de Wormtail et Voldemort.

Mais Sirius ne pouvait trouver le courage d'aborder le sujet avec Remus.

Le loup-garou paraissait toujours si calme et satisfait de leur arrangement actuel, tandis que l'Animagus avait un besoin maladif de son contact, et se maudissait pour ne pas être capable de lire en lui comme il le faisait avant.

Assez étrangement, ce fut Remus qui fit le mouvement suivant.

Comme d'habitude, comme la pleine lune approchait, Rogue commença à envoyer à Remus ses doses journalières de potion Tue-Loup.

Ce qui parut avoir un effet secondaire particulier.

Quand le premier gobelet de potion arriva, Sirius faisait une sieste sur le petit canapé.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'à un moment il dormait paisiblement sur le canapé, et l'autre, Remus était allongé sur lui, et lui léchait la gorge de sa langue.

Pas que Sirius s'en plaigne, cependant.

Après le premier moment de choc, Sirius l'embrassa aussi, et, après son premier gémissement, enroula ses bras autour du cou de Remus, et accrocha sa jambe à celle du loup-garou, collant leurs aines ensemble.

L'Animagus ne put réprimer un autre gémissement quand il sentit l'érection de son amant frotter contre la sienne qui montait rapidement.

Avec un grondement, Remus brisa le baiser et tira la chemise de Sirius, ce qui fit voler tous les petits boutons.

Il pencha alors de nouveau sa tête et mordit fort à l'intersection du cou et de l'épaule de Sirius, laissant deux croissants rouges clairement visibles sur la peau sensible.

Remus lécha et mordit alors un chemin jusqu'au téton gauche de Sirius, et le taquina de sa langue et de ses dents jusqu'à ce qu'il se durcisse, tandis que ses doigts pinçaient son jumeau, ce qui eut le même résultat.

L'Animagus enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux châtains mêlés d'argent de son amant, et le poussa doucement plus bas.

Remus n'avait pas besoin d'autre encouragement: il descendit, enfonçant sa langue dans son nombril et mordit la chair ferme autour.

Il recourba ses pouces à l'intérieur de la ceinture du jean de Sirius, et les glissa jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent sur le devant, derrière le premier bouton.

Il arracha les boutons dans sa précipitation, et tira d'un coup sec jeans et caleçon.

Tandis que Remus, debout, retirait ses vêtements aussi vite qu'il pouvait, Sirius jeta les siens de côté d'un coup de pied, son érection gigotant et laissant une trace poisseuse du bout de sa verge à son ventre.

Sirius profita de cet instant pour boire du regard la forme du corps du loup-garou: un peu trop mince, peut-être, mais avec des muscles vigoureux, et légèrement bronzé, couvert de plein de petites cicatrices, blanches et qui s'effaçaient déjà.

"Assis."

Les premiers mots de Remus furent prononcés sur un ton de commandement étouffé, sans réplique.

Sirius obéit avec précaution.

Remus se rapprocha, prit sa queue humide dans sa main et la frotta sur les lèvres de Sirius.

L'Animagus saisit le message et ouvrit la bouche, prenant seulement l'extrémité au début, et puis, lentement, relaxant les muscles de sa gorge pour ne pas mordre, il avala la verge de Remus jusqu'au bout.

Le loup-garou gémit bruyamment : "Merlin, Sirius," haleta t-il, agrippant une poignée de cheveux noirs et massant le cuir chevelu de son amant avec ses pouces, "tu fais toujours les meilleures pipes, toujours."

Sirius grommela ses remerciements, arrachant un autre gémissement à Remus.

L'Animagus saisit son amant par les hanches et commença à sucer, appréciant une fois encore l'odeur musquée et le goût amer de Remus.

Mais ce fut top vite finit: Remus se retira, et Sirius grogna de la perte.

"A genoux" gronda le loup-garou, et Sirius obéit une fois de plus.

Il s'agenouilla à terre, jambes écartées, bras sur le canapé et la tête posée sur les avant-bras.

Il sentit les mains de Remus pétrir ses fesses et les écarter.

Il gémit demandant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, davantage.

Ses demandes silencieuses furent exaucées quand il sentir une chaude humidité sur la raie de ses fesses.

Remus taquina l'anneau de muscles rose avec de petits coups de langue rapides.

Quand il commença à enfoncer sa langue, l'Animagus balbutiait avec incohérence.

Quand il y passa un doigt, puis un second, tous deux jusqu'à l'articulation, Sirius le supplia follement de le baiser.

Remus enroula sa main autour de la verge du sorcier brun, et l'empoigna fougueusement.

Sirius laissa échapper un hoquet et commença à se presser contre la main de son amant, et, dès que Remus enfonça un troisième doigt, l'écartant davantage, il jouit, criant le nom de son amant.

Remus mit sa main en coupe autour de l'extrémité du sexe de Sirius et recueillit toute sa semence, qu'il étala ensuite sur sa propre hampe comme une sorte de lubrifiant.

L'Animagus n'eut même pas le temps de se plaindre quand Remus retira ses doigts, because quelque chose de bien plus large et épais les remplaça.

Le loup-garou, enfouit jusqu'au bout, ne donna qu'un instant à Sirius pour s'ajuster, avant de le pilonner sur le canapé.

Sirius saisit le coussin et le déplaça lentement à chaque coup pour gagner un peu d'équilibre et éviter d'avoir le visage écrasé dans le coussin, jusqu'à ce que la queue de Remus commence à frapper sa prostate.

A partir de là, son univers fut empli d'étoiles et d'une sensation de plaisir croissant.

"Plus... fort..." haleta t-il.

Lupin gronda et le satisfit, s'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque coup de rein.  
La verge à demi-dure de Sirius était frottée contre la surface rugueuse du canapé, et la friction le faisait de nouveau bander.

"Merlin, Remus... je ne penses pas que je peux... résister... plus longtemps..." parvint-il à dire entre ses gémissement.

Pour toute réponse, Remus se pencha sur le dos de Sirius et mordit fortement son épaule.

Ca y était. L'Animagus vida ce qui lui restait sur le canapé en un orgasme frissonnant, et, n'avait été Remus, il n'aurait été qu'un tas chiffonné sur le sol.

Le sorcier brun le tint fermement par les hanches, et, comme les fesses de Sirius se contractaient autour de sa verge, il éjacula brutalement avant de s'écrouler sur son amant.

Haletant et toujours en Sirius, Remus gronda à son oreille: "A moi..."

L'Animagus se permit un petit sourire satisfait: "L'ai toujours été..." chuchota t-il.

A dater de ce jour, et jusqu'à la pleine lune, Remus l'avait prit partout et n'importe quand: sur la table de la cuisine, sous la douche, debout contre un mur...

Le loup-garou montrait une agressivité et une possessivité sexuelle qu'il n'avait jamais développées du temps où lui et Sirius se connaissaient.

Le jour suivant la transformation, alors que Remus était au lit, récupérant encore de la nuit précédente, et que Sirius était enroulé autour de lui, il commença à expliquer d'une voix fatiguée: "Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, comment fonctionne la Potion Tue-Loup? Ca 'dompte', pourrait-on dire, le loup. Mais le loup ne veut pas être dompté, tu le sais. Donc il essaie de sortir comme il peut."

Il s'arrêta et resta silencieux un moment: "Je suis désolé," murmura t-il.

Sirius pouffa, l'enlaça et plaça un baiser léger sur son front: "Ne le sois pas. Je t'appartiens, après tout. Et," ajouta t-il après réflexion, "J'apprécie plutôt la façon dont tu me traites."

Remus rit: "T'es vraiment une salope..."

aAaAa

Remus remua dans les bras de son amant, ce qui mis fin au fil de ses pensées.

"Moony?"

"Hm?"

"Comment tu faisais quand je n'étais pas là?"

Lupin pouffa doucement: "Du chocolat. Des tonnes de chocolat."


End file.
